


master of disaster (Tony Stark) [fan mix/art]

by Cabell



Series: Avengers fan mixes [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mixtape, Music, mix CD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabell/pseuds/Cabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Character mix CD for Tony Stark, largely (but not entirely) movie-verse inspired.  Cover is a minimally modified screencap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	master of disaster (Tony Stark) [fan mix/art]

[](http://www.flickr.com/photos/cabell/7403404754/)

**Track listing:**

  1. 21st Century Digital Boy - Bad Religion 
  2. How Soon Is Now? - Snake River Conspiracy 
  3. Fake Friends - Joan Jett 
  4. Rock Stars and Models - Stuart Davis 
  5. Hangover - Taio Cruz ft. Flo Rida 
  6. Dirty Deeds Done Cheap - AC/DC 
  7. Handlebars - Flobots 
  8. I Am Your Gun - Jethro Tull 
  9. Metal Heart - Garbage 
  10. Bulletproof - La Roux 
  11. The Man Who Sold the World (live) - Nirvana 
  12. Destroy Everything You Touch - Ladytron 
  13. Battleflag - Lo Fidelity Allstars 
  14. Ain’t No Rest for the Wicked - Cage the Elephant 
  15. Run On - Moby 
  16. Where Is My Mind - Nada Surf 
  17. You Never Know Who Your Friends Are - The Hooters 
  18. High Energy Protons - Juno Reactor 
  19. Master of Disaster - John Hiatt 
  20. The Future’s So Bright, I Gotta Wear Shades - Timbuk 



Spotify track list (not all tracks are available on Spotify, and thus will only play if you have local versions): http://open.spotify.com/user/122438960/playlist/3KUXTc8q1yZdEtxQzt5Win

**Author's Note:**

> I put this up on Spotify, but some of the tracks aren't available for sharing there, which means that they will only play for you if you have local versions. Drop me a comment if you're interested in trading fannish mixes!


End file.
